


Of Love And Tentacles

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tentacle Porn, but wait! there's actual plot guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: AU. Alien!Kurt. Highschool!Klaine. Basically tentacle porn but with (maybe too much) plot.





	Of Love And Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notarelationship (justpracticing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpracticing/gifts).



> This work is unbeta'ed, and all mistakes are my own.

Kurt winced as he stood up from the floor. He rolled his shoulder and picked up his stuff, heading to the restroom to get some peace and quiet.

Once there, he balanced his things on the edge of the sink and splashed a bit of water on his face.

“You’d think being a fucking alien would annoy them more, but nooo, it’s being into guys that crosses the line.” he thought aloud.

He startles at the unexpected chuckle that comes from one of the stalls. He turns around to find Blaine Anderson leaning against the stall door.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” he said. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, thanks.” Kurt answered.

Blaine approaches him with a sympathetic expression and lays a hand on his forearm. “You have to remember that prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt.”

“I know. I’m comforted by the thought that they’ll all be working for me one day.” Kurt said, a small smile on his lips.

Blaine grinned at him. “I’m sure they will.”

The bell rang.

“Take care, Kurt. And, I know that we don't really know each other all that much, but if you ever need to talk to anyone, just know I’m here.” Blaine said, and with a squeeze of his arm, walked away. Kurt watched him leave, then went to class. It wasn’t until the next bell rang and he got to his locker again and glanced at his mirror that he realized he was still smiling.

From that day on, whenever their eyes would meet, Blaine would offer him a smile, which he readily returned.

When he felt particularly brave one day, he took Mercedes’ hand and walked over to where Blaine was sitting with Sam Evans. Blaine’s eyes lit up when he saw them approaching.

“Hey guys! Wanna sit with us?” he asked.

“We’d love to.” Kurt said with a blush.

Kurt and Blaine started talking, and they kept talking, and before Kurt knew it lunch time was over and he’d barely touched his food.

He felt a little bad for leaving Mercedes to talk to Sam on her own, but he felt considerably less so after glancing over their way in a lull in his conversation with Blaine. They seemed to have really hit it off, something which Mercedes later confirmed with a blush strong enough to rival his own.

After that, the four of them became pretty much glued at the hip. Kurt had never felt like he belonged more. He was happier than he could remember being in years.

There was one problem though. Blaine was flirty. Like, really flirty. With his casual touches and his breathtaking smiles, and the way he listened intently when Kurt was speaking with that stupidly earnest expression on his stupidly handsome face. It made Kurt’s stomachs flutter.

 _But Blaine flirts with everybody_ , Kurt always reminded himself, trying not to get his hopes up, and failing miserably at it.

“Kurt?” Blaine asked, effectively snapping him out of his reverie. “Where did you go, silly?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I completely zoned out, what did you say?”

“I said, do you wanna meet up Saturday morning to work on that history paper together?”

“Oh! Yes, of course, I’d love to. Um, do you want to come to my house? My neighbourhood is very quiet so we’ll be able to concentrate better.” Kurt said, remembering Blaine’s comment about how his neighbour’s kids always made a racket, especially on the weekends.

“Yeah, that’d be awesome. What time should I be there?”

“Uh, eleven maybe? You’ll stay for lunch, of course.”

Blaine grinned at him. “I’ll be there.”

*

“Wow, your room is beautiful, Kurt.” Blaine said looking around with wide eyes.

“Thanks. I really love this shade of blue, it relaxes me. Which isn’t always productive when I’m trying to study.” he said, and they both chuckled. “Um, can I get you something?”

“Just some water, thank you.” Blaine said and smiled again, setting Kurt’s heart aflutter.

“Okay. Well, make yourself comfortable. I’ll be right back.”

He fetched two glasses of water and two coasters, as well as a plate of cookies. He set them gently on the desk.

“Carole--my Dad’s girlfriend--made them, they’re delicious.”

Two hours later, Blaine groaned and pushed his chair away from the desk. “If I read one more sentence about Charlemagne I will not be held responsible for my actions.”

Kurt laughed. “We should take a break, you’re right.”

“As always.”

“Ha, yes. So…” he swivels his chair to face Blaine, “what should we do now? I can heat up lunch? We have Carbonara!” he proposed.

“Uh, although that does sound delicious, maybe a bit later? I’m not all that hungry right now.”

“Well… do you wanna watch a few episodes of Project Runway?”

“Yeah, I’d love to!”

Five minutes later they are sitting side by side on Kurt’s bed, their knees touching, Kurt’s laptop in front of them. Mid-way through the episode, Blaine turned to Kurt.

“Hey, Kurt?” Kurt paused the episode and turned to face him. “We’re friends, right?” he asked.

“Yeah, yes, of course. I think you may just be my best friend.” Kurt said while nodding.

“Me too.” Blaine said and smiled, but then became serious again. “So... you trust me, right?”

“Uh, yeah? Why?”

“Because… I want, no, I _need_ you to be comfortable with me. Especially when you’re in your own house. If you’re not comfortable, I’m not comfortable.”

“Blaine, of course I’m not uncomfortable around you. What gave you the idea that I was?”

“You haven’t, I mean, you haven’t...you know,” Blaine said and made a gesture with his hands. He saw the flash of recognition in Kurt’s eyes, saw his blush.

“Oh.” Kurt said meekly. “Well, I wasn’t sure if you would be comfortable with that. People can have very different reactions. I mean, we’ve been here for a long while, but I doubt I’d get a positive reaction were I to do that in the middle of the street, or something.” Kurt said and shrugged.

“But we’re not in the middle of the street, Kurt. We’re in your home, and I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide parts of yourself from me for me to accept you or keep being friends with you. I’m not trying to push you into doing something you don’t want to, but if the only reason is because you think I don’t want you to...be your full self, then I need to make sure you know that it’s one hundred percent alright with me.” Blaine finished his tirade, his breath a little ragged.

Kurt smiled a little and nodded. “Okay. Thank you, for telling me that.”

Blaine smiled at him and Kurt pressed play.

By the time the episode’s over, Kurt’s tentacles are wrapped around Blaine’s waist and Blaine’s hand is in Kurt’s and neither boy is paying attention to anything happening on screen.

A little while later they go down to the kitchen, where Kurt heats up Carbonara, and Blaine sits at the kitchen table watching him. Conversation picks up again, and by the time they’ve finished their meal, the weird tension between them has dissolved for the most part.

They go back up to Kurt’s room and study some more before Blaine says dejectedly that he should really be going home.

When they hug on the doorstep, Kurt wraps both his arms and his tentacles around him. It’s the best hug Blaine has ever received.

*

After that, they become even closer. Both Mercedes and Sam notice, but they decide not to mention anything.

Kurt begins to fall for Blaine, and mopes to Mercedes about the improbability of a relationship between them. Blaine begins to fall for Kurt, and does the same to Sam.

Every touch feels like fire. It’s torture and heaven at the same time. But nothing happens. Until it does.

*

They’ve taken to hanging around Kurt’s house a lot. Whether it’s doing homework, or watching movies and tv shows together, they pretty much spend as much time as they can together. Blaine gets to meet Burt, and then Carole.

Blaine, the hopeless romantic that he is, can’t help but try to show his feelings through actions, even though he dares not say anything. He buys Kurt coffee and presents it to him when they meet up at the front entrance of the school.

The smile Kurt gives him makes his heart flutter and his knees weak. The blush on Kurt’s cheeks ignites hope somewhere deep within him.

“You know my coffee order?” Kurt says breathlessly.

“Duh. Of course I do.”

Kurt smiles. “Thank you, Blaine.” he says, and, feeling particularly brave, leans in and kisses him on the cheek. They both blush all the way to class.

At lunch time, Kurt grabs an extra cookie and shyly places it on Blaine’s tray. The beam sent his way makes him feel like everything is alright with the world. He sits down next to him and starts eating.

“Hey, Kurt?” Mercedes says.

“Yeah?”

“Is it okay if Blaine drives you home today? Me and Sam have to go to the mall.” she says with a small blush on her cheeks.

“It’s my sister’s birthday in a few days and I need help picking out a present.” Sam pipes up apologetically.

“Oh, I don’t mind, but,” he turned to Blaine, “are you sure it won’t be a problem? I don’t wanna--”

“Kurt, of course it’s not a problem.”

“Okay, then. Thank you.”

“No problem.”

They smile at each other and go back to eating and mindless chatter.

*

“Thanks again, Blaine.” Kurt said as he climbed into the passenger seat of Blaine’s car. He put on his seatbelt and lowered the window a bit.

“I told you, it’s nothing.” Blaine said with a smile and put on his own seatbelt. “Would you mind if I put on some music? I have a whole playlist for driving.” he said and laughed, a tad embarrassed.

“Of course I don’t mind! So long as… well. You don’t have any yodeling in there, do you?” Kurt said, a slightly disgusted expression on his face. Blaine laughed heartily.

“No, there’s no yodeling.” he responded and smiled.

“Good.” Kurt said and smiled back.

They drove relatively silently, both humming along to the songs.

“You have a wonderful music taste.” Kurt said.

“Thank you! I’m glad you like it.”

Just as they were about to pull into Kurt’s driveway, The Beatles’ _Blackbird_ started playing. Kurt grabbed Blaine’s bicep.

“Oh, I love that song. Can you stay a bit, I really wanna listen to it.” Kurt asked.

“Of course.”

They both relaxed against their seats, looking up at the roof of the car. Blaine was distinctly aware of the fact that Kurt’s hand was still on his arm.

Then Kurt started sing along. Blaine felt like his heart was going to flee his chest, it was beating so hard.

As the last notes of the song hung in the air, Kurt unbuckled his seatbelt, but Blaine caught his arm before he could exit the car. Kurt looked back at him in confusion.

Blaine’s mouth felt dry. _Now or never._ “God, Kurt.” he said breathlessly. “That was incredible, you are incredible.”

“Thank you.”

“You just, you…” he took a big breath, “you move me, Kurt.” he said, and glanced at Kurt’s lips.

“If,” Kurt said and gulped, “if you’re about to do what I think you’re about to do, you should do it.”

Blaine leaned in slowly. Kurt met him halfway.

It was amazing. It was everything they’d dreamed of and more.

“Does this mean we’re boyfriends?” Kurt asked when they pulled apart. Blaine looked at him, at his red lips, at the way his chest heaved.

“I would like that very much. Only if you want to, too, though.” he asked, equally breathless.

“I’d love to.” Kurt said, voice higher than usual.

They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, both momentarily glancing at the other’s lips before returning to their gaze to their eyes.

“We should…” Blaine trailed off.

“We should.” Kurt said and nodded.

Their lips met again. Kurt’s skin felt like it was on fire, like Blaine’s hands on his cheek and his neck were infusing his body with warmth.

Kurt wrapped his hands around Blaine’s neck and tugged him closer. Blaine made a noise of surprise and broke the kiss, looking down.

Kurt looked to see what Blaine was staring at and startled. “Blaine, I am so, so so--”

“Kurt, it’s okay. I, uh, I kinda like them.” he said with a blush. One of Kurt’s tentacles reached up and stroked his cheek. “A lot.”

“Oh.”

“So, I mean...we can, we can continue? If you’d like.” he worried his lip between his teeth and looked up at Kurt through his lashes.

Kurt walked into his house 15 minutes later and barely felt it when his feet touched the ground.

That night, when he was replaying everything that had happened that day in his head, a question popped into Kurt’s mind, but he wasn’t sure if he’d ever find the courage to actually ask it.

*

He did find the courage to ask his question, but it took a while. Almost a year into their relationship.

Their relationship had progressed a lot over that time. Kurt had met Blaine’s parents and his brother, they’d exchanged ‘I love you’s, and they’d had their first time together. Everything felt better when the other one was around.

Now, on a rare afternoon where they had Blaine’s house to themselves, they were making out shirtless on Blaine’s bed, the promise of more in the air.

Despite himself, Kurt broke the kiss and rolled off Blaine, laying by his side instead.

“Blaine, uh, can I ask you a question?” he said, trying to control his breathing.

“ _Now?_ ” Blaine said, slightly incredulously. He covered his face with his arm.

“Yep.”

“Go for it.”

“Do, um. Do… _god_.”

“Kurt? What is it?” Blaine said and turned to face him, leaning on his elbow.

“D-Do my tentacles turn you on?” he said, and the blush on his cheeks spread down towards his chest.

Blaine fell back on the bed beside him, and resolutely stared up at the ceiling instead of his boyfriend. “Oh, uh...oh. Well...yeah.”

Kurt said nothing.

“Does that, um. Does that weird you out?” Blaine asked, a tiny bit scared.

One of Kurt’s tentacles came up and brushed over Blaine’s nipple. He gasped.

“N-no. It doesn’t bother me, I was--I was just wondering.” Kurt said. He bit his lip. “Do you... f-fantasize about them?”

“Well, I mean, yes. They’re a part of you. And I love them equally as much as I love the rest of you. Does that make you uncomfortable? Knowing that I...do that?”

“I mean...I can’t say it’s not weird, thinking of you thinking of me when you...you know. But it’s a good kind of weird. I like it very much. And, you know, it-it is possible to...” Kurt trailed off and his eyes glazed over slightly while different scenarios flooded his mind.

He didn’t need to say anything more, though. Blaine straddled him, his cheeks bright red, redder than Kurt thinks he’s ever seen them.

“So.” Blaine said and bit his lip.

“So.” Kurt said and thrust his hips up.

Kurt reached up and undid Blaine’s pants, while two of his tentacles wrapped themselves around Blaine’s waist.

“Is this okay?” Kurt asked.

“So, so okay.” Blaine answered breathlessly.

He removed his pants fully and threw them on the floor. Kurt did the same. Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt’s chest, stopping at his nipples and paying them special attention before moving on, never staying in the same place long enough.

“Christ, Kurt, you are so fucking beautiful.”

He caressed one of Kurt’s tentacles, which wasn’t something unusual, but it held the promise of more, and that sent a tingle up Kurt’s spine.

He stroked Blaine’s cock over his underwear, feeling it harden under his palm, then took off both Blaine’s and his underwear, tossing them on the floor as well.

A tentacle curled around Blaine’s cock and another slid between his ass cheeks and massaged his hole.

Blaine made a keening noise, then lurched forward, grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and sealed their lips together. He made all kinds of delicious noises in Kurt’s mouth, and Kurt committed each and every one of them to memory.

Blaine broke the kiss and started kissing down Kurt’s jaw, to his neck, where he pushed his face against Kurt’s skin and panted heavily.

“Does it feel good?” Kurt asked, bringing his hands up to stroke Blaine’s back.

“Uh-huh.” Blaine nodded against his skin.

Kurt reached for the lube on Blaine’s bedside table. “Do you wanna…?”

Blaine lifted his head and looked at the lube, then Kurt. “Please.”

“Okay.” Kurt whispered. “Turn around?” he asked. Blaine complied.

It took a bit of maneuvering, especially since Kurt’s tentacles refused to let go of Blaine in any capacity, but he was so pliable like this, and it didn’t take long for Kurt to be straddling the back of Blaine’s thighs.

He simply couldn’t not take a few moments to stare in awe at his masterpiece of a boyfriend. The sight of him was almost enough to make him come right then and there. His back looked like it’d been sculpted by the best sculptor that has ever and will ever exist. There simply wasn’t a worthy enough adjective to describe his ass.

He put his hands on it, kneaded it, reveling in the feel of the meaty flesh against his hands. While his hands paid special attention to Blaine’s ass, his tentacles roamed freely all over the rest of his body.

Blaine grabbed one of the tentacles in his reach, stroked it, examined it more closely than he had ever before. Then he put his mouth on it. Kurt moaned aloud.

“Oh my god.”

“That feels good?” Blaine popped off to say before putting it back in his mouth.

“Yeah, yes, I...I knew they were more sensitive than my arms, but I had no idea that felt like--like it does.” Kurt panted.

With shaking hands, he reached for the lube and poured some on his fingers. He warmed it up best as he could, then started massaging Blaine’s rim, loving the sweet, sweet sounds he made.

“Ready?” he asked. Blaine simply nodded eagerly, not stopping his ministrations on Kurt’s tentacle.

He fingered him thoroughly, ignoring his own want and Blaine’s pleas. When he finally pulled his fingers out, Blaine was a quivering mess, chanting ‘ _please, please, please_ ’ under his breath. He got up on his hands and knees.

“Shove--shove it in me.”

“God, Blaine, okay.”

He used one of his tentacles to stroke Blaine’s rim, then slowly started pushing in. They both moaned at the sensation.

Kurt leaned over and started kissing Blaine’s neck, his shoulders, whatever area he could reach. Then he simply pushed his face in between Blaine’s shoulder blades and panted.

“This is going to be over _really_ fast.” Kurt said and whined.

“You...you can come, just from this?” Blaine said, awe in his voice.

“I really wasn’t kidding when I said they’re really sensitive.”

“Oh god, that’s so hot.” Blaine said and laughed breathlessly. He pushed back against the tentacle. “Deeper.”

Kurt complied. He tried pressing up, hoping to find that one spot that drove Blaine crazy.

Blaine cried out. Kurt smirked. He kept pressing up. The feeling of Blaine clenching around him was divine.

Too divine, apparently, because Kurt came unexpectedly with a strangled moan. He was pretty sure he blacked out for a second. He glanced down to see Blaine’s thighs and sheets covered in his come.

He kept fucking Blaine, while another of Kurt’s tentacles curled around Blaine’s cock once more. It was mere seconds before Blaine came with a loud moan, and come splattered on the sheets.

Blaine collapsed on the bed. Kurt fell beside him, careful not to put a lot of weight on him. He pulled out of him, blushing slightly at Blaine’s whine. Lips sought out lips, their kisses starting dirty then gradually turning to chaste. Blaine rolled off from where he was half under Kurt.

“So. Thoughts?” Kurt said.

“We are...definitely going to be doing this again.” Blaine responded.

They both tilted their heads towards each other and smiled. _Yes, yes they would._

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/170376227665/of-love-and-tentacles, for anyone interested.


End file.
